A Death In The Hotel Room
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: Hahaha this is my friend's account please don't kill me. Anyway, Rin is an underpaid, sad and lonely person who is miserable all the time. Not her fault. And then her  rich  uncle is murdered, and she is the only witness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha. So, I'm Melissa. I'm on Lissa's account because…**

**Well…**

**She let me post junk on here. So here's my junk! Enjoy…I guess.**

**(And if you tell her I make no sense, she'll understand…I guess)**

**Also: Will be updated about approximately whenever I feel like it. Sorry.**

**Fairy Cube no belong to me. Or Lissi, or even the director of the star wars movies…**

It was a bright, sunny day. Rin Ishigani was at a family reunion, the worst place to be, she thought, if you hated family; which she did. And having the reunion in a fancy hotel only to remind the poorer family members of their money didn't help. Her black hair and over casual clothes gave her a reason to avoid the others. She turned the corner to 8-b. Although Rin was one of these poorer family members, she didn't mind terribly. Free room and board. Temporary, but free. Her mother had just told her to find her uncle over a cup of what Rin had assumed was vodka. She never bothered to question her mother's personal habits. "Hey, Uncle…" Rin opened the door to her uncle's room with her usual bored demeanor. She had been told he was most likely to be there. Well, her mother was right. He was there. However, Rin's mother most likely did not know he was dead.

With the killer standing over his corpse.

The murderer looked up at Rin abruptly. He met her gaze squarely, but with a wavering expression on his face. Rin, assessing someone as she usually did stranger, saw his clothes more professional and carefully chosen for precision maneuvering. He quickly grabbed a coat (Rin assumed was his, as her uncle had never owned a practical item in his life) and jumped out of the window. Rin, while this had gone on, had neither screamed nor moved. She slowly closed the door after her and left to call the police.

The police had come almost instantaneously. As Rin had been the first to see the body, she was questioned over and over again. Chief Matsuda walked up to her. "Miss, if you wouldn't mind terribly, I am afraid you have to come down to the police station and describe _exactly_ what you saw." The Chief was in his late thirties with a dedicated attitude towards his life and justice. He, Rin thought, took his job too seriously. She nodded to what he said, and continued to motion as if she was listening. She was worn out from the sight of the corpse and the overall hubbub of the circus it caused. She also knew that half of the family members who had acted as if it was deeply traumatizing and tragic were truly blessing and celebrating this event. Her uncle was not liked, especially as a "richer" member of the family, and had many enemies not only in the family, but outside also. She wondered what she should be feeling; all she felt was exhaustion. She wanted to go home.

The next day, at the hotel, Rin heard the phone ring. Annoyed, she picked up the phone without leaving bed. Still bleary from just haven woken up, Rin had not remembered who would call her, or why. "Miss Rin, I am afraid we have to question you about the murder today…" It was Chief Matsuda. "Ah. Yes," Rin was more awake now. "Yes, I am coming right away." She heard the Sheriff cough politely over the phone. "Oh, and Miss Rin… this is simply protocol, but you are required to sign in at the desk before you sign or come in…safety reasons and all that." "Yes, I understand." How would that help safety? Someone was already dead, was someone to steal the corpse? Rin shook her head, glad he couldn't see. "Well, goodbye Sheriff." Rin looked over at her mother, asleep, or hung over on the couch, she couldn't tell, on her way out. She debated telling her mother as she was leaving. She didn't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

**And… That is apparently sooner than I thought. New update, people. Though if no one responds, I'll understand…**

…**please review.**

Rin never took the bus anywhere; besides having nowhere to go, she also had no money to spare. She chose to spend it on more important things, such as lunch and tuition. It was windy; her straight but wispy black hair had reverted to its original stage as puff as she crossed the street to the station. Dark clouds had settled over the town as she walked in. The Chief was waiting on the inside for her; he led her past the outer offices to the inner workings. "Ah, Miss Rin… right this way." He walked her past two police men having conversation by the coffee machine, past a door marked "files. Do not enter." He pointed her to a desk in the corner of the room. "Well, Miss Rin, you can sign in…here with Elliot…I'll be waiting for you when you are done…" But Rin did not hear what he had said. She walked over to the person at the desk with heavy, padded footsteps. She stopped about a foot away from the young man at the desk. He had light, brown hair and matching brown eyes under his glasses. He was undeniably skinny under his casual-but-work-acceptable shirt. He appeared to be her age, fifteen, though he had the look of someone younger. But that wasn't what made her knees lock and her heartbeat race.

"Elliot" looked up from the papers to her face.

He was the murderer.

It was clear he was expecting her, his expression was carefully guarded from anything that would give his feelings away. "Name…?" he asked pleasantly, as if he was simply the person to take down the records. He's going to kill me, Rin thought. He's going to use the information to kill me. "Ishigani, Rin," She whispered. She couldn't however, read any hostility. He wrote it down. Not looking at her now, he kept asking her questions. "Date of birth? Country of origin? Phone number? Address?" Rin kept answering, almost against her will. He stopped asking questions and neatly piled the papers into a folder and placed it into a filing cabinet. Noticing her watching him mid-motion, he smiled politely. "That's all that is necessary at this time, thank you." Rin nodded mechanically, sure that all was lost, and continued onto the questioning.

"What did you see?"

"Where was the body?"

"What position was it in?"

"Do you know anyone who would do this?"

"What was he to you?"

And finally…

"Did you see anyone by the body?"

This question Rin was not sure how to answer. She hadn't told anyone yet that she had seen anyone, and wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell, either. Rin thought of the hostile force in the hotel room. She thought of the young man in the office, right outside the door. Didn't the Chief call him…Elliot?

"No, I didn't see anyone…"

Questioning was over. She walked out of the building with a heavy gloom descended over her. Rin didn't glance at the youth at the desk on her way out. But he noticed her, walking behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Your jacket," he said quietly, as if anything louder that a whisper was fatal. Rin flinched at the touch. Her jacket. She had left her jacket in the room. "Thanks," she whispered. She pulled it from his grasp without looking at him. However, he wasn't done with her. "Here, take an umbrella for the rain. It's too hard for anyone to walk without one for at least a few hours." Rin looked out the door. It was cloudy but… "Rain? What rain-" Thunder crashed, and rain poured down, scattering the pedestrians to hopefully, a drier area. Rin numbly looked down at the umbrella. "Thanks…"

Home by four, Rin could hear her mom yelling over the phone in the kitchen. Rin gave up on the idea of lunch for bed. She crashed on top of it, her limbs splayed dangerously careless over her bed-clothes. She covered her face and tried not to think. Her hand brushed the umbrella.

"Here, this is yours…" Rin was still stupefied how she had decided to come back here. Elliot peered over his glasses at it. Coming back after the storm to give him back his umbrella was, she decided too late, the stupidest action of hers yet. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "So it is." He moved his attention from the object she had placed on the desk to Rin. Lowering his voice to something quieter, he said, looking up at her from the desk, "You didn't have to return it, you know. It didn't really matter to me." Rin shook her head. "It's yours." He took it back slowly. "Okay. Alright then," he decided, but was cut off by the Chief sticking his head in. "Elliot! Pack your bags. All done for the day." "Ah, yes sir," Elliot answered over his shoulder. Rin was already heading to the door. After the sheriff left, Elliot glanced back her, watching her walk away. He picked up a backpack and started putting away papers. Rin turned to him and watched him move. She could see he was good with his hands; every move he made, the slightest motions of his fingers was used for something, not superfluous or wasteful. Abruptly, he paused to look up at her. Rin blushed and left. Alone in the office, with no one to witness, "Elliot" shared with himself a small, secret smile. Rin ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rin was at home, and working again. She had been using vacation days for the reunion, but that, of course, had been cut short.

At work, Rin avoided all questions about why she was back early. She grabbed her apron and didn't answer any questions.

"Hey, you! Order up on table twelve!" Being a waitress was not glamorous. The restaurant itself was nice, but its workings were seedy and underhanded.

On break, Rin sipped tea she had brought in a thermos, looking out the window towards the park. After looking for a few seconds, she could recognize the usuals. The old lady and her grandson.

The blonde woman and whomever she was dating that day. But, somehow, something was missing…

"Hey! Lookit that cute boy over there!" Another waitress squished in by Rin. "Where?" The others squeezed in, taking over Rin's spot. Pushing Rin out of the way, the first waitress ignored her falling to the floor.

Rin pulled herself up, annoyed at all the commotion on her break. She managed, however, get up and peer through the door, which no one had thought of yet.

Looking out casually to see what the hubbub was about, she noticed someone the girls would think of as cute, but Rin didn't agree; Elliot was looking back at her. Rin flinched as he waved to her.

Rin quickly ducked back into what she hoped was the safety of the restaurant. Elliot, outside, turned back to the stand and finished purchasing a banana-strawberry smoothie.

"Hey, long-dark-and-creepy." Rin turned around to see the first waitress who had spotted Elliot. "Did that guy wave at you? Or was that just my imagination?" She cracked her gum. Rin looked up from where she had buried her arms on the table. "I don't know. Wasn't he looking at you?"

She leaned over Rin, and cracked her gum again. "Yeah, he was. Who would like little creep like you?" Rin met her glare for a moment, then gave up and dropped her head back onto the table. She had more pressing issues to deal with than co-workers right now. Like the boy in the window. Like the suspect she never named.

Rin collapsed on the door after work. She didn't want to move. Right after she closed her eyes, she heard thudding footsteps in front of her. She opened her eyes to the unpleasant sight of her mother's face looming over hers. Rin closed hers, but her mother's grinning, slithering voice still reached her.

"Had a good day at work, did we? What did we make today?" her mother's kindness was infinitely worse than her mother's anger.

Rin mumbled something from the floor. "What was that, dear?" Rin opened her eyes. "I said, it's none of your business!" Her mother's face hardened. "_Well_. Aren't _you_ one to talk. Who pays the bills? Who cleans up?" Rin closed her eyes.

She didn't want to see this. "I have to do all the work. Can't you even give your poor mother a bit of money?" Rin braced for impact.

"Who has to take care of a little, irresponsible, useless freeloading _brat_ who never does a lick of work? Who has to do this, on her own, without a single person to get help?"

The blows, when they did come, hurt. "You miserable brat! It's _your _fault he left! You're a disgrace! A useless brat! Get out! Get _OUT_!"

Get out? Rin couldn't think. But Rin ran.

By the time Rin ran out of breath, she was in the middle of the park. She collapsed in the center, and couldn't get up.

It was raining hard like yesterday, but Rin couldn't pull herself off her knees if her life depended on it. She gasped and wheezed, forcing all her energy into her breathing. Her face was burning where her mother had hit her, and her body was burning from overexertion. Rin couldn't go on.

As she lay down, she thought she heard someone call her name faintly. "Rin?" She didn't move, but the call got louder.

"Rin!" someone pulled her up to her knees and made her sit up. Rin opened her eyes.

Elliot was looking back at her, with a desperately worried look. Rin started to shake. It was too much to bear. She couldn't take it all; her mother's anger, her stress with money issues, or what had happened in the hotel room.

She started to cry. He pulled her to her feet, and threw her arm over his shoulder to support her. He slowly started walking her to the edge of the park. She stopped crying, eventually, and looked over at him. "Where…where are you taking me?" He looked at her from the other side. "My house." She started to try to pull away. What would he do to her there? Her attempt to free herself was successful; however, she still could not stand. He caught her as she fell, and continued talking. "This is in place of the police station." The police station? No! "Officer Hitachi is on duty now, and would let you stay for a while… but then this would be filed under abuse, and social services would have to be called in." Rin stilled. What her mother hated was anyone who messed in what she called "her business". If social services got to Rin, her mother would kill her! Elliot, noticing Rin had stopped resisting, moved her to a position that she was most comfortable in and kept moving.


End file.
